At present, electronic cigarettes have become more mature substitutes for cigarette in the market. When heating wire in the atomizing head is powered by a battery, the heating wire can be electrically driven to heat the tobacco liquid to produce smoke, therefore users can get a smoking experience.
Recently, an atomizing head of the electronic cigarette has been developed to have a heating device with a heating wire covered by a porous ceramic material which is used to absorb and store the tobacco liquid, that is, the heating wire is inserted into the porous ceramic material. However, the porous ceramic material in the conventional heating device is formed as a whole, so that when the heating wire is being inserted into the porous ceramic material, there is easy to appear a phenomenon that the heating wire is unable to be assembled into the porous ceramic material since the size of the heating wire does not match the size of the porous ceramic material, thereby reducing the efficiency of assembling.